


Against the rest of the Universe

by the_hopeless_existentialist



Series: Ficlets and Headcanons [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Feels, Gen, I literally have no idea what to tag this with!, Johnlock - Freeform, Mars rover, NASA, Sherlock is the Mars Rover, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hopeless_existentialist/pseuds/the_hopeless_existentialist
Summary: The Scanning Habitable Environments with Raman and Luminescence for Organics & Chemicals (otherwise know as Sherloc) has been sent on a mission to Mars, to collect data and determine if there are any signs of past microbial life. But he is not alone, never alone. Who is Sherloc without his Watson?





	Against the rest of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> For a quick reference, have a look at [this](http://kinklock.tumblr.com/post/165836214815/i-thought-you-might-be-interested-to-know-this-on) post on Tumbr, but basically the Acronym for the new Mars rover works out as 'Sherloc'. Someone at Nasa is definitely a Johnlocker because they've also nicknamed the camera attached to the rover, Watson.
> 
> They are literally sending John and Sherlock to Mars, together! This is honestly the sweetest thing I have ever seen! I had to write something for it. I hope you enjoy my little ficlet!

* * *

 

No one ever told him how cold space was. A brittle, whip-sharp cold that pierced his thick armour and wrapped itself around his mechanics and clever electronics, clinging and insidious. The fiery heat of the sun was an ever-shrinking memory at his back as he hurtled onwards away from Earth, away from the comfort and security of everything he had ever know and into the absolute zero temperatures of space. He had no choice. He was the best, the only one who could do this job. He knew that, revelled in his superiority, in his uniqueness, but still the cold invaded and violated him.

No one ever told him how dark space was, absolute and terrifying. It wasn’t just space. He could collect samples and analyse data with astounding efficiency but he hadn’t been made for sight. Space was dark, what was the point? He was designed to observe but never to see. Sherloc didn’t mind that. It _was_ what he was built for after all; all brain and no heart. He didn’t need the context; it would just get in the way of what mattered, the work. It was very important work after all. But still the darkness clung to him. Unable to see, his imagination ran wild, rampant with nightmares and an irrational terror.

No one ever told him how lonely space was. There was nothing. And there would be nothing for a very long while. Even when he finally landed on Mars, and there was no guarantee that he would survive his descent, he was destined to be alone. Images of a fiery collision, smouldering in his own wreckage flickered, like static, through his mind. His electronic synapses recoiled in horror. Sherloc tried not to care, because caring was a disadvantage, especially in space, but he was so very alone, trundling blindly through the cosmos on a mission that would consume his lifetime.

Except that he wasn’t, he realised. He had never been alone. He wasn’t sure when it had happened but slowly the hostile darkness had softened and calmed around him. Watson was right there at his side. With him, Sherloc could see, the pinprick light of burning suns, the even fainter planetary glow of his final destination… their final destination. The blackness was bearable with Watson there because it meant he wasn’t alone after all. Sherloc felt a gentle warmth emanate from where Watson hummed and whirred at his side, pleasant and optimistic. And without really doing anything at all, simply being, he chased away the suffocating tendrils of the cold and dark, keeping Sherloc safe from his blackest of thoughts. It was only a little while later that Sherloc realised, with a start, that he needed Watson, that he would not survive without him.

And in the end it was just the two of them, forging new ground, making history and going down in it. They would be remembered forever, immortalised. Just the two of them against the rest of the world, well against the rest of the Universe really.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think! <3 And of course, you can always find me on [Tumblr](https://the-hopeless-existentialist.tumblr.com/) !
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm putting this at the end because it's not really relevant, but I had [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BzA2kvK3AE) song stuck in my head, the whole time I was writing this!!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Against the rest of the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804858) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock)




End file.
